wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ruby Spirals
Our Destiny is a fanfiction made by Summerleaf. It is part of the Zero Hour book collection, and is book two of arc one. Enjoy! :3 Notes So sorry for the horrible ending! I was rushing. :P Chapter 1 - Flickergem Flickergem forced her aching wings to keep pumping as she soared in the fading sky. The sun was setting ahead of her, and she would soon have no sun to follow. Then she would have to go in the opposite direction of the middle moon. She sighed wearily. Her bones seemed to creak and her tired eyes raked across the landscape. Maybe I should turn back. But, no I've gone too long of a way... She groaned and let herself down slowly to the sandy rocks below. Flickergem landed with a thump and instantly fell into a deep sleep. Where am I? Flickergem thought as she landed in a deep cave. Let me out! Then there was a loud roar... and a strange dragon popped in front of her! "Be careful what you wish for..." the dragon whispered, and she was gone. Flickergem let out a terrified whimper. "W-who are you?" The dragon faded back in. Her white eyes blinked slowly. "You will know... You will know..." Flickergem stared and stared at the dragon, but it was too dark to see the color of her scales. Then a bright series of lights flashed in front of her. She screwed her eyes shut as the light faded away. "Be true to your friends... They will be your only comfort. You will save the dragon world. And perhaps more..." ~ o ~ Flickergem woke up and screeched, her heart pounding. She panted for the next few minutes, letting her heart rate slow. It was dark; she'd say about midnight judging by the place of the moons. There was no way she could fall asleep again. The rocks suddenly seemed alive with unseen monsters, and her eyes still hurt from the glare of the lights in her dream. But was just a dream. Was it?... All this thinking made Flickergem's head hurt. She let out a hiss of annoyance and forced her battered body up into the night sky. She began flying away again. She was over the place where the desert met the mountains; so it was all a sea of sharp and jagged earth below her. Falling was not an option. But she was so tired... Flickergem's eyes drooped. She snapped them open. But her drowsiness was too strong; so powerful that she couldn't fight it. So she gave in and fell asleep. Her wings were still wide open, but the fall was still fast; and getting faster still. She stirred briefly, trying her hardest to wake up. But she kept falling down and down. And everything went dark. "Hello?" ... "Hey there!" ... Flickergem groaned and shifted suddenly. Her eyes snapped open and she snapped her open jaws at the dragons in front of her. "Who are you? Where am I?" She lashed out at them, only to find her limbs were chained to the earth. "Easy there." A SkyWing raised a talon. His eyes were kind, and Flickergem calmed down a bit. "You were falling and we found you unconscious sprawled on the rocks." "But... I don't feel anything. I don't have a scratch on me!" Flickergem gingerly sat down. "That's right. We had a bit of magic on us. Oh, don't fret your scales about it! We have more. A lot more." The dragon peered at her through rich green eyes. "I could've sworn I've seen you before..." "Well that's impossible. I've lived on the SwiftWing island all my life. And could you get these chains off of me?" Flickergem strained against the chains, her wings flaring open. "So, you're a SwiftWing?" the dragon said, ignoring the last bit Flickergem said. "SwiftWings aren't red. And they certainly don't have as large wings as you. Are you half SkyWing or something?" Flickergem nodded and stopped struggling. "My name is Flickergem. I-" The dragon's kindness faded from his eyes and he started to growl. "No. That's impossible. You aren't Flickergem!" He smashed her face into the earth and twisted her wings to her sides. He so swiftly bound her wings that she barely could say "Hey!" before he had her completely immobilized. "You will answer all my questions or you die. Understood?" Flickergem writhed in his grasp and mewled weakly. The dragon hissed and lifted her head momentarily. "Do you have parents?" "No, I was adopted," she said. "Good. Now do you remember any siblings? A brother?" Flickergem stirred curiously. "Yes. It's faint, but I remember a brother. We were twins." "How old are you?" "15." He loosed his grip and sank down, flustered. "But... It's not possible! You were taken away so many years ago..." He gazed at her, all anger gone. "My name is Torch. I think... You might be my..." he hesitated. "You're what?" But Flickergem already knew what her was going to say. "My... sister." Flickergem just stared, too startled to speak. A rush of feelings almost knocked her over, and her legs wobbled feebly below her. "I- I think I am." She pondered long and hard about it. And it made sense. She was adopted from the SwiftWings, and this dragon looked very much SkyWing. And he looked about the same age as her. And he said he was... Torch's eyes sparkled with emotion. "I always wondered where you went. The day you were taken away... I- I was so scared. Mother couldn't care for both of us; we were too poor." He took a step toward her. "But now I see..." Torch unlocked the chains binding Flickergem and grinned. "It's good to have you back, sister." Sister... Flickergem let out a tiny peep. She collapsed into Torch's arms and buried her face into his warm body. "I love you too, brother," she whispered, tears flowing down her face. As they wept, the other dragon behind Torch cleared his throat. "Ahem. I hope you two aren't gonna be cuddling all day, because we gotta move." Now Flickergem got her first good look at the Torch's companion. He was well muscled, with a handsome face and sharp features. He looked a bit small; maybe just a bit larger than Flickergem. The spikes on his head, spine, and tail were extra long, and his eyes glittered with a clear blue. His scales were a darker tone of blue than most IceWings, but was still a tone lighter than that of a cloudless sky. Torch let go of Flickergem but still pressed against her flank. "Sorry, Spire." He nodded at Flickergem. "This is Spire; my best friend. He has been with me for years." "Nice to meet you," Flickergem smiled. The IceWing frowned but still was obliged to be polite. "You too." Flickergem looked at Torch intensely. "I don't know what, but you look... Different." Torch opened his jaws to speak but was quickly cut off. "Oh! You don't have wings! What happened?!" Torch looked away, shifting uneasily. "The SkyWings happened. My own kind! I was taken prisoner in the SkyWing palace for stealing. But I had to! My mother was practically starving!" His scales ruffled angrily. "I'd rather not talk about it." Flickergem nodded. "That's okay. Spire, where are we going?" she added suddenly. Spire jumped at being addressed suddenly and stuttered briefly. "We, ah. We're going wherever the wind takes us. We're nomads, see..." He trailed off, waiting for Torch to explain. Torch inhaled sharply. "Fine. So, you see, it all started back when-" he was cut off as a big roar was heard from the sky. "Flicker!!" Flickergem stared at the shape of the SwiftWing high in the air. She'd recognize that voice anywhere! "UV!" she cried. Ultraviolet glided down and tackled Flickergem. "Oh, it's so good to see you! I didn't think-" she stopped talking and froze, staring at Torch and Spire. "New friends already?" Flickergem batted at Ultraviolet's tail. "Oh, that's Torch. My... Brother. And that's Spire, his best friend!" "Your who?" "Brother." Ultraviolet gaped at Torch and squealed happily. "Oh, he's wonderful! You have a brother? Since when?" Flickergem nudged Ultraviolet playfully. "Okay, Torch and Spire, this is my best friend! Meet Ultraviolet!" Torch and Spire nodded at Ultraviolet. "Tell me everything, okay? Now!" Ultraviolet bounced up and down happily. Flickergem nodded eagerly. "All right! It all started when..." Chapter 2 - Torch/Flickergem Torch woke and started into a luxurious stretch. He yawned and blinked. He gazed warmly at Flickergem curled beside him. He nudged her gently. "Hmm?" Flickergem stirred and nuzzled Torch's arm. He hugged her and whispered in her ear, "C'mon. I need to explain something." "Okay," Flickergem breathed. They got up and strolled a good way away from the camp. "What?" Torch took a deep breath. "About my wings... I was taken hostage by the SkyWings because our mother couldn't pay our house's rent for a really long time. So they decided it would be best to take me; her only remaining child. And they forced her to watch me fight battle after battle. I was tired and afraid. So one day I decided to break free. I escaped from the prison along with Spire, who's about half a year younger than us. I don't know what happened to mother. They probably killed her once I escaped." Torch shook his head sadly. "Who would do such a thing?" Flickergem nodded sympathetically. "Thanks for telling me." "I'm not done," replied Torch. "During the escape, a SkyWing guard said I killed his mother, which I think I might've in my panic. And he tried to kill me by ripping off both my wings. And I was dead. But Spire luckily was also escaping that same day. And he is an animus. So he stopped to save me and revived me. But he lost some of himself, and now he'll have fits every once in a while where he just goes against everyone and thing for the whole day." Torch stopped and paused to look at Flickergem. "He saved you too. There's so much I owe him, and he's getting angrier and angrier. I don't know what to do." Flickergem stared at him. "Well, what can I do? I'm just a dragonet..." "No. You're not. While I was at the palace, I was dragged into the throne room to be questioned. There I learned of a prophecy: "Mountain high and valley low, Cavern dim and meadow glow. To save the dragon kingdom, Find the six dragonets who seek their freedom. They can be any dragon, so search high and low they will have the most powerful talon. This marks the beginning of a new age, They will escape from every cage. They are coming, so prepare. They will be more than you will every bear. I was so scared when I heard that. It sounded so ominous!" Flickergem nodded. "It is." "And I don't know for sure, but I think we may be the dragonets. Don't ask why." "Why?" Torch groaned. "I told you not to!" Flickergem frowned. A look of obedience flooded into her eyes, and she looked away. "All right, but I can't believe you. Not yet. It's too soon; too early." "Makes sense," agreed Torch. "C'mon. Let get back. I bet they're worried sick," Flickergem urged. "Okay." Torch watched Flickergem lift into the sky and glance back at him. She hesitated and yelped suddenly. "Oh! Sorry! I forgot!" she dropped back down and walked with him slowly back to camp. "You know, I'm faster than I look," started Torch. Flickergem laughed. "Oh yeah? Prove it and race me! I'll run too!" Torch chuckled. "You're gonna loose, I assure you." "So be it," challenged Flickergem. They both got into position and shifted their legs, getting into the best position to run. "Ready, set..." Torch lingered on the words. "GO!" They both shoot forward with equal power, but Torch took the lead in less than five seconds. He kept running, his tail streaming behind him and his legs kicking up dust in Flickergem's wake. Flickergem gasped, startled, and pounded on clumsily. As oppose to Torch, who's long limbs stretched and grasped the loose earth with his sharp claws. He kept pumping further and further ahead until they reached camp. Torch whipped his tail and turned sharply to stop. "Watch it!" growled Spire, who just happened to get smacked in the head with Torch's tail. Torch winced. "Sorry." "I'll rip your throat out!" he spat. His eyes turned to dark pools of anger and he lunged at Torch, sinking his teeth into his neck. Torch screeched. "Stop! Spire, stop it now; I know you can fight it! You've done it before!" Torch threw him off and dropped into a low crouch, bracing for another attack. Spire hissed furiously and jumped forward again, this time lifting off into the sky to dive bomb Torch. Torch gazed up and sunk to the ground fearfully. Horror seized him and he froze. Not a flying dragon! Not a flying dragon! Flickergem screeched to a halt in the camp and immediately soared into the sky to oppose Spire. She whacked him to the ground and pinned him beneath her claws. "Don't hurt my brother!" she hissed. Torch shook his head and snapped back to reality. "Flickergem, stop!" he cried desperately. Spit flew from Spire's mouth as he writhed and twisted in Flickergem's talons. His eyes became clear again, but were filled with fear and panic. "Help me!" he screeched, before the darkness took him over again. Torch sprinted to Spire and helped Flickergem keep him still. "Listen to me, Spire! Fight it! Whatever it is in there that's trying to take you over; fight it!" Spire grew still, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Sweat beaded down his forehead and his black eyes slowly turned to it's normal clear blue. He closed his eyes and whimpered. "I- am- sorry." Spire panted hard, as every word was painstakingly hard to say. "Forgive- me. Forgive..." He went limp and exhaled slowly. Anxiety shone in Flickergem's eyes. "Will he be alright?" Torch nodded, breathing hard. "He's just unconscious. He'll come back soon." Ultraviolet was still frozen in her makeshift nest. "Thank was so scary. Flicker, I thought you were dead! And Torch... Are you all right? You're bleeding!" She got up and scraped a few leaves into her talons. She walked over to Torch and pressed them against the scratches on his neck. Torch let out a breath of comfort. "That feels wonderful! What is it?" "Marigold leaves. It helps ease bleeding." Flickergem stared at her in wonder. "How did you know?" "I've always enjoyed herbs and such. What the healers at the RainWing forest would give to have me with them!" she laughed. Flickergem smiled and sat down. She laid next to Spire and started to pick all the grit out of the cracks in between his scales. Ultraviolet watched carefully. Her eyes suddenly glittered with mischievousness. "You like Spire!" Flickergem stared at her like she was crazy. "What?" "Yep, it's official! You like him!" "How- what- that's not true!" she exclaimed. She blinked hard and rapidly a few times. "I can tell! You don't know how good I am at reading emotions!" Ultraviolet grinned. "I-" Flickergem trailed off and looked down. She continued to pick the dirt from Spire's scales. Ultraviolet chuckled and continued to tend to Torch. Torch gazed uneasily from Flickergem and Ultraviolet. Spire stirred and blinked a few times. He glanced briefly at Flickergem who was the closest next to him and swatted her nose. "Get off!" he groaned. Torch leaned closer to his friend. "Spire! You just had another fit! And it was the worst one yet!" Spire nodded wearily. "I know. I feel so cold..." He rested his chin on his talons and sighed. "It's not too long until it will become too much for me to bear." Sadness crept into Torch's soul like ice. He shivered and gazed at his best friend. He didn't want to admit it, but it was true. He'd be gone from them soon. Lost in the jumbled mess of his mind. How would Torch bear the pain? Could he? Chapter 3- Hummingbird Hummingbird squeezed the pulp of the herb into the cuts and scrapes all over her body; especially her tail. She winced in pain as the juices seeped into the cracks. It stung almost unbearably so. "I've got to reexamine my life," she hissed through gritted teeth. Hummingbird lifted her head as the pain began to lift and was replaced by a cool sensation. She ruffled her feathers in pleasure. "Well, I'm glad that worked." Hummingbird got up and stretched. Her limbs were sore and bruised, but it was better than that tiny cell she was kept in for all her life! She spread her wings and glided easily over the jagged rocks, looking for the dragon that saved her so many nights ago. "Ultraviolet?" she called, recalling the day they met. She was looking for her lost friend. I wish I had friends like that, thought Hummingbird. All I had was that horrible queen Ruby. She sighed and continued to circle around. Ultraviolet couldn't have gotten that far, considering the conditions. Then she saw a flash of red. As she tracked the movement she realized it was actually two dragons, a SkyWing and what looked like a SkyWing, SwiftWing hybrid. She landed as quietly as she could and lowered to the ground to watch them. Hummingbird almost jumped when she saw them run to what looked like Ultraviolet. She willed herself to keep quiet and watch. "Watch it!" came the sharp voice of an IceWing Hummingbird hadn't noticed before. He looked very angry. Too angry. The SkyWing's eyes sparkled with an uneasy understanding. "Sorry," he muttered. The IceWing growled dangerously. "I'll rip your throat out!" Hummingbird watched in shock as he lunged at the SkyWing and bit down hard on his neck. The two dragonets became a whirling mass of scales. She shifted uneasily. Should I put a stop to this? she thought. Hummingbird flicked her tail dismissively at the thought. Best to wait. The hybrid managed to pin the IceWing and the SkyWing soon joined her. Hummingbird decided they looked like mates. The SkyWing started yelling at the IceWing and the hybrid just stared at them. Soon the IceWing was unconscious and sprawled out on the cool earth. He stirred and blinked wearily. The SkyWing and him muttered to each other for a while, and both got up. This was the time Hummingbird striked. "Ultraviolet!" she called, bouncing up to her happily. Ultraviolet whipped around, shocked and opened her jaws to speak. The hybrid bared her teeth at Hummingbird and darted forward hastily. "Who are you? How do you know who we are?" she hissed. "I- I don't! Only Ultraviolet! She saved me from near death!" Hummingbird was stung by this dragon's behavior. "I'm just friends with her!" The hybrid glared at Ultraviolet. "Is this true? Why didn't you tell me?" Ultraviolet mumbled something inaudible, looking away sheepishly. She nodded slowly. "See? I told you. Now, UV, who are all these dragons?" "I just met them recently too. This is Torch, Spire, and Flickergem!" she explained, gesturing to each of them as she said their names. "Everyone, this is Hummingbird!" Torch nodded and smiled warmly. "Any friend of UV is a friend of mine!" "You're much nicer than your mate," Hummingbird muttered, shooting a death stare at Flickergem. Torch looked puzzled. "You mean Flicker and I?" Hummingbird suddenly felt self-conscious. "Yes." Flickergem looked like she was about to explode. "Y-you thought we were mates?" Then her face just lit up. She started laughing and laughing until tears glittered in her eyes. "S-sorry!" she gasped, still giggling. "You must excuse my sister," Torch growled, exchanging a glance with Flickergem. "She's like that sometimes." Flickergem stopped snorting and wiped away a tear. "You mean that's how you remember me as. We just met yesterday, remember?" Torch scowled. "Suuuure, sis." Hummingbird, on the other talon, was just regaining her previous confident pose after being so flustered. "Hmph. Well, I was wondering if I could travel with you? I just escaped from the SkyWing Palace, and Ultraviolet caught me when I was falling from tiredness." Ultraviolet looked up and half smiled. "I would love for you to join us, given everyone agrees." Torch nodded, and Spire just wearily snorted. Flickergem hesitated. "Well, if all of you agree, sure..." Hummingbird dipped her head slightly. "Thank you. I've been needing company..." ~ o ~ Hummingbird's head snapped up as the sound of the first bird floated above the trees. She breathed in the dry air disdainfully. Hummingbird lifted off for her morning glide, letting the wind fill her wings and blow her about. Something strange caught her eyes. Red... So much red splattered across the rocks. Hummingbird's stomach churned as the sickening smell of blood filled her nostrils. "Who could have done this?" she wondered out loud. With a crunch she landed right on the edge of the perimeter of rocks that were marked with red. There were no bodies or bones and no sign of a fight, so Hummingbird assumed some dragon came here and painted on the rocks on purpose. Words etched with blood swirled around the rocks, saying horrifying things... And in the middle, there was a bright amber stone... With ruby spirals dripped on it. This is finished! Here is the next book in arc one: Sticks and Stones. Category:Content (Summerleaf) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)